Attack on Titan
by CaptainPikachu
Summary: This is the story about a young girl named Sadie Ross, who was there when the Armored Titan broke through Wall Maria. Join her on her adventure as she joins the military, makes new friends, and fights against the titans.
1. Prolouge

I watched in horror as Wall Maria was torn down by a 15 meter Titan whose skin was like armor. I heard the screams of my father, telling me to run, but I was glued to the ground in fear. As my father pushed me out of the way I kept my brown eyes locked on the Titan, but screamed when I felt something fall on my leg. I looked up and saw that my family had been crushed under some rubble, and my left leg had ended up getting caught under it. I tried my best to pull my leg out from under the huge stone, but it wouldn't budge. I tried many times, but after a while I gave up, and laid there, waiting for death to come.

I felt the ground shake as a Titan started walking towards me, but I excepted death. There was no way I could escape, so the only option I had left was dying. While I laid there with my eyes closed, a Garrison Solider ran up to me and asked me why I wasn't running.

"Sir, my leg's stuck…" I said quietly, and he quickly grabbed my arms and began pulling.

I winced as I felt pain shoot through my leg, and I was disgusted by the sound I heard. After trying, the Garrison Soldier sat me down, trying to decide on whether he should leave me or not. He sighed as he tore his shirt sleeve, and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Bite down on this, kid, this is going to hurt." The Garrison Soldier said, and I looked at him in confusion.

Instead of asking questions, I bit down on the cloth and waited for what was about to happen. What happened next, was the most physical pain I've ever been in. The Garrison Soldier stabbed my leg with his sword and cut it off. Once my leg was off, he bandaged it quickly, scooped me up in his arms, and began heading towards the boats. While lying in his arms, I ended up blacking out from losing to much blood.


	2. Chapter 1

After the fall of Wall Maria, I was taken to a hospital in Wall Rose, and was stuck there for at least seven weeks. Not only did I have to take nasty medicine and get shots, but I also had to get an artificial leg to replace the one I lost. Once I was released from the hospital, I was put in the house that belonged to the people who gave me the artificial leg. Even though I was expecting them to be rude, they were actually kind and loving. There were only two people who lived in the house, a woman who was about forty four, and a boy who was my age. I was happy that I was put in a house with kind people, but I missed my family.

Every night, I end up dreaming about the fall of Wall Maria, and every night I wake up screaming and find myself in pool of sweat. Even though I wished that my screams were silent, they weren't. Every night I ended up waking Leo, and he always ran into my room to make sure I was ok.

"Sadie, are you ok?" Leo asked me one night as I awoke screaming again.

"I'm fine…" I replied, and laid back down.

Leo looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"These dreams you keep having, are they getting worse?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't a dream…it happened," I said, and Leo frowned, knowing that I was talking about the event that happened about a month ago.

For a few seconds, Leo and I sat there in the dark, and the only sound that was heard, was the ticking of the clock. After a while, Leo pulled back my blankets and crawled into bed with me, and I blushed.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he said and I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered, but didn't close my eyes. Silence took over again, and I didn't know what to say.

For a while now, I've been thinking, and I've been thinking really hard. About what you might ask? Well, I was thinking about signing up for the military.

"Leo, I've been thinking about joining the military," I said softly, and he looked at me with wide brown eyes.

Leo grabbed my shoulders gently and looked me in the eye, "I won't allow that," he said, and I sighed.

"I thought you'd say something like that…" I mumbled, and Leo pulled me close to his chest.

"I-I can't lose you, Sadie, you mean a lot to me," Leo said, and I laid there in confusion. How could I mean something to him?

"What are you talking about, Leo?" I asked, moving his curly brown hair out of his eyes, and he sighed.

"I don't want to lose another person that I care about," he replied, and I frowned.

"You don't have to worry or care about me, I'm fine," I said, and he shook his head.

"No matter how hard I try, I'll always worry about you," Leo said, and I let out another sigh.

Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell that he pitied me, and I hated that. After our small conversation about the military, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning, I saw that Leo wasn't next to me, and then crawled out of bed. I walked over to the dresser and stared at my reflection. I noticed something about my hair, I noticed that it was way too long. I sat down, grabbed a pair of scissors, and began cutting my long hair.

Once I finished cutting my hair, I looked down at the brown locks that where now lying on the wooden floor. It felt nice not to have a lot of hair weighing me down. After I cleaned up every last lock of hair that was on the floor, I slipped out of my nightgown and pulled on a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of pants. Not caring about how I looked, I walked into the kitchen and sat down, doing my best to avoid Leo's stares.

"Good morning, Sadie! I see that you cut your hair, it looks nice," Leo's mother said and I smiled softly.

"Thank you, it feels nice to not have all of that hair weighing me down," I replied and grabbed a piece of bread.

I bite into the bread and began chewing, trying to think about something that didn't involve Wall Maria, Leo, or anything else that's been on my mind. Lately, those are the only things I've been thinking about, and I just don't know why. While I was in deep thought, I was brought back to the present by Leo shaking my shoulder.

"Sadie, mom's talking to us!" Leo said, and I blushed in embarrassment and turned towards Leo's mom.

"Don't look so embarrassed, Sadie, its fine! Now, I'm going to need you two to go into town to get groceries, can you guys do that?" she asked, and we nodded.

After breakfast, Leo and I went out into the market and began buying the things she needed. While I was picking out fruits and vegetables, I saw people going up to a booth that had two members of the Military Police inside of it. I noticed that there were a lot of teenagers and children, who were twelve, signing up to join the military. On the walk home from the market, I had decided that tonight I was going to sign up for the military. I felt bad for leaving Leo and his mother behind, but I couldn't just stand by and let the titans eat people. I was going to help humanity fight back.

-Time Skip-

Before I left to go join the military that night, I made sure Leo and his mother were sound asleep. Seeing that they were, I grabbed my bag and packed all the things that I'd need. For personal belongings, I only grabbed the small compass that my father gave me when I was six. It was the only thing I had left of him and my family. Making sure I had everything, I opened my bedroom window and climbed out of it.

Once my feet were on the ground, I ran towards the market where the booth was located. Once I was there, I walked over to the booth and the soldiers looked at me.

"You here to sign up for the military, kid?" the first soldier asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, sir, I'm here to sign up for the military," I said, and the second soldier slid a pen and a piece of paper towards me.

"Just sign this and you're in. Before you do that, are you twelve years old? If you aren't, you can't join. That's the law," He said, and I nodded in reply.

I took the pen in my right hand, filled out all of the information that was on the paper, and pushed it back to the soldiers.

"Thank you. Welcome to the military, kid. Try not to die," The first soldier said, and I gave him a nod.

"I'll try," I said before walking past the booth.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello readers! So, I still have no idea who to put Sadie with. I feel like I should put her with Jean, but I'm not really sure. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"You there! Yes, the one who looks like a yellow coconut! Who are you?!" Keith Shadis yelled in the face of a boy with blonde hair.

"A-Armin Arlert, sir!" the boy said, saluting to the rude instructor.

"Where are you from cadet Arlert, and why are you here?" Shadis asked, and the boy answered.

"I'm from Shiganshina District. I am here to help mankind receive victory," the boy said.

Shadis only nodded in reply and turned the boy around so he was facing the other way. He then went off to yell in another cadet's face.

I watched as the instructor yelled insults at some of the cadets, but some weren't yelled at or even talked to. My eyes followed Shadis as he walked up to a boy who I recognized instantly. It was Jean Kirstien. Now, you're probably wondering how I know him. Well, I met him a few times while out in the market. Mainly Leo talked to him, and I just listened to their boring conversation. I didn't know much about the two-toned haired boy, but I did know that he was all about honesty.

"How about you, horse-face! Where are you from and why are you here?!" Shadis asked, and Jean looked at him with his hazel eyes.

"I'm Jean Kirstein from Trost District. I'm here to train so that I can join the Military Police and live comfortably in the interior," he said.

After Jean was finished talking, Keith Shadis randomly gave him a head butt, and walked away. I watched as Shadis pick on a boy who had gotten the salute backwards, and then watched as he got onto a girl who was eating a steamed potato. After yelling at a few more cadets, Keith Shadis made his way towards me, and I swallowed nervously.

"You there, who are you?!" Shadis yelled in my face, and I saluted.

"I am Sadie Ross from Shiganshina District. I am here to help humanity stop the titans," I said, and Shadis looked down at my legs.

"Your left leg, how did you lose it?" Shadis asked, and I froze.

How did this man know about my artificial leg when I hadn't told him about it? Was it that noticeable?

"I lost it when the Armored Titan broke through the wall. A piece of rubble crushed my family, but before I was hit, my father pushed me out of the way," I replied, and Shadis nodded.

"Just because you are missing a limb cadet Ross, we will not make this easy for you. Face the back," Shadis said, turning my body to face the back row.

Once I was facing backwards, Keith Shadis walked away to yell at a few more cadets, and left me facing a boy who was very muscular and had blonde hair.

"So, you where there that day?" the muscular boy asked, and I nodded.

"Yea, I was," I replied, and the boy frowned at me.

To me, the boy looked as if he felt very guilty.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and I looked at him in confusion.

"It's alright! It's not your fault," I replied, and then turned away from the boy.

-Time Skip-

Once our first day of training was complete, we were assigned cabins and roommates, and were then sent to our cabins to get ready for dinner. The girls who were assigned to be my roommates were Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Braus, and Annie Leonhart. I honestly didn't care who I was rooming with, as long as none of the girls were complete jerks. When I arrived to the cabin, I opened the door and found Mikasa and Annie glaring at each other from one side of the room. I could already tell that they weren't going to get along.

Deciding to ignore them, I walked over to one of the bunk beds and began digging through my bag for a change of clothing. When I found a pair of pants and a shirt, I removed my uniform and pulled on the more comfortable clothes. Once I was dressed, I walked out of the cabin, leaving Mikasa and Annie behind. The walk to the dining hall didn't take long, not at all. Soon I was inside sitting at a table all by myself with my food.

To be honest, I felt rather lonely. I really did want to join a group, but I was afraid that I'd be judged by my missing limb, or the fact that I'd probably say something stupid. While I stared down at my plate, I hardly noticed the boy from earlier.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" the muscular boy asked, and I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, and the boy sat across from me.

"You're Sadie, right? I'm Reiner, Reiner Braun," the muscular boy said, and I gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Reiner," I said, and he only nodded.

I took a bite of my bread and chewed it, doing my best not to look like a total slob. Once I was finished, I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, look who joined the military," Jean said, and I looked at him in annoyance.

"Oh great, what do you want?" I asked, and Jean only smiled.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were doing. But why are you here? I know for a fact Leo and his mother would not let you sign up for this," Jean said, and I sighed, feeling guilty.

"They don't even know, I ran away…" I said, and Jean raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'll be honest with you. What you did was so stupid and selfish. They are probably worried sick about you!" Jean said, and I buried my face into my hands.

"I know, I know, but I just couldn't sit there. I had to do something," I replied, and Jean shook his head.

"Now that you're here, I'm probably going to have to watch you. Sadie, just don't do anything stupid, and don't die. If you do, what am I going to tell Leo and his mother? Well, I should get back, that Jaeger boy is really asking for it," Jean said, and then walked away, leaving me to think about what I have done.

He was right, I did something extremely selfish, but I couldn't back out now. I let out a sigh and turned back to Reiner who was sitting there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, and Reiner looked at me with his golden eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" Reiner said, but then became quiet when two people approached him.

I noticed that one of them was Annie, and the other was a very tall boy with brown hair.

"Hey Annie, Bertholdt, wanna sit with us?" Reiner asked, and I gave the two of them a kind smile.

"Uh sure, why not?" Bertholdt said sitting next to Reiner, and Annie slid into a seat next to me.

Once everyone was seated, silence took over. The only thing that was to be heard was the arguing between Jean and a boy named Eren Jaeger. After a few seconds, Bertholdt decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, Sadie, I heard you were missing a limb," he blurted out, and I looked at him.

"Yea, I see that it's gotten around. Do you want to see it?" I asked, and Bertholdt nodded.

I propped up my left leg, rolled up my pants, and showed them the artificial limb. Once they had gotten a good look at it, I put my leg down and took another bite of my food. Soon, dinner was over and it was time to go back to our cabins. I stood up, said goodbye to the three of them, and walked away. Once I arrived at the cabin, I walked in and went straight over to the bunk bed that I'd be sleeping in. Before getting into bed, I pulled off my shoes and pants. I was just too tired to change into my night gown. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up at six in the morning was horrible! We had to leave our warm beds and stand outside in the freezing cold while waiting to get into the bath house at the crack of dawn. Honestly, I wish I had taken one after dinner, but I was too tired last night to do it. Now, I was regretting it. By the time I got into the bath house it was already 6:20, and I was probably going to be late for the second day of training. Letting out a sigh, I walked into the girl's bath house and took a quick shower, but even though I showered quickly, I was still late. When I arrived at the training grounds, Keith Shadis wasn't happy, not at all.

"Cadet Ross, why are you late?!" Shadis yelled in my face, and I answered right away.

"The line to the girl's bath house was long, and I made it in at 6:20. I apologize sir," I said, and Shadis shook his head.

"Since you are late, you will be running fifty laps before you begin you're 3D maneuvering gear training. Now get to it!" Shadis said loudly, and I nodded.

"Yes, sir!" I said, and began running around the training grounds.

By the fifteenth lap, my legs felt like they were on fire, and I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. While running my sixteenth lap, I saw the shadow of someone running behind me. Turning my head to see who it was, I found myself face to face with Jean.

"Oh, great, what do you want?" I asked, panting, and Jean only smirked.

"Making sure that you don't fall over and embarrass yourself even more! Besides, I've already finished the first part of training, so I thought I'd take a nice jog with you," he replied, and I glared at him.

"Get lost, Jean, I'm not going to fall over! If I do, Shadis will make run fifty more! Now go away, horse-face!" I huffed, and kept running.

By the time I had finished my laps, everyone else had started on the second part of training, well except for Eren Jaeger. The tan boy with turquoise eyes and brown hair was having trouble with the 3D maneuvering gear, but for me, it wasn't as hard as I thought. At first I had a little bit of trouble, but after two or three tries, I had gotten the hang of it. Using the 3D maneuvering gear made me feel like a bird who was flying through the trees. For the first time in a while, I felt free.

After moving around the forest with our new gear, we moved onto the next stage. Sadly, it wasn't practicing slicing through a titan's nape, no, it was hand to hand combat. If you think that's bad, well guess what, it gets worse. Shadis had decided to put me with Reiner Braun, who was twice my size. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Reiner and I got into position with our hands up in front of our faces.

"Don't worry, Sadie, I'll go easy on you," Reiner said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, I am about to be crushed by a boy who is made of muscle!" I said, and he laughed, but then became serious.

For a few seconds, we stood there in our position, eyes locked on one another. Since this was going nowhere, I decided to make the first move. I quickly moved forward and threw a punch at his jaw, but Reiner grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. Even though it hurt just a bit, I fought back. I tried wiggling free, but he wouldn't let me go.

After a few seconds of thrashing around, I decided to stop and think about the situation I was in. I couldn't pry his arms off of me, but I could probably knock him down.

"Hey, Sadie, are you giving up so soon?" Reiner asked, and I smirked.

"You wish," I replied, and swung my right leg at his feet, hoping that I would be able to knock him over.

Thankfully, my idea worked, and we both fell to the dusty ground. Before he could get up, I quickly sat on him and smiled.

"Looks like I win, Braun, better luck next time!" I said, and he smirked.

"This isn't over yet, Sadie," Reiner replied.

Before I realized what was happening, Reiner had flipped me over and was sitting on my back.

"You let your guard down, that was a bad move," he said, and I groaned.

"Yea, I guess I did. Hey, can you get off of me, your crushing my ribs!" I said, and Reiner stood up.

He held his hand out for me, and I took it and pulled myself up.

"Other than that, you did pretty well, just keep practicing. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner," Reiner said, and I nodded in reply.

Once he had left, I decided to head back towards the cabin to get ready for dinner. I honestly wanted to take a nap because I was so tired and sweaty. When I arrived at the cabin, I noticed that nobody else was there, and walked over to my bunk. I pulled off my uniform that was covered with sweat and dirt, and then dressed myself in more comfortable clothes. Once I was fully dressed, I left the cabin and went to the dining hall.

-Time Skip-

At dinner, I sat with Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt, and we talked about our second day of training. While Annie was talking about how she beat the crap out of a boy named Thomas Wagner, she was interrupted by the screams of Jean and Eren. I looked over and saw that the two of them were arguing and fighting again, and I groaned in annoyance. Why did Jean always want to argue with Eren? There were plenty of other people to argue with.

I stood up, ready to walk over and drag Jean off of Eren, but thankfully, Mikasa was already taking care of it. I sat down next to Annie, and continued eating my food. After dinner, I decided to go ahead and take a quick shower. I know I took one this morning and all, but my hair is absolutely disgusting. Plus, I don't want to run fifty more laps tomorrow. Before going to the bath house, I grabbed my clothes, a wash cloth, and a towel. I then went to the girl's bath house to wash my filthy hair.

Once I was there, I walked in and cleaned myself up. When I had washed all of the sweat and dirt out of my brown hair, I climbed out of the bath and grabbed my towel. I walked over to the counter, but stopped when I didn't see my clothes anywhere.

"Where did my clothes go?" I said to myself, and began looking around.

I searched all over the bath house, but I didn't find my clothing anywhere. Letting out a sigh, I pulled my towel close to my body and walked out of the bath house. Hoping that no one was around, I began walking towards the cabin, but someone stopped me.

"Sadie, where are your clothes?" the voice said, and I quickly turned around and groaned.

"Oh, hello Jean, you didn't steal my cloths, did you?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't," He replied, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really, you seem like a person who would do that," I said, and Jean shook his head.

"I would do that, but not to a girl. Here, take this," he said, handing me his green button up shirt, and I stared at it.

"Thank you," I said, and he smiled.

"You're welcome," Jean replied, and walked away, leaving me behind.

Before returning back to the cabin, I changed into Jean's shirt. It was so soft, warm, and very comfortable. When I arrived at the cabin, I quietly made my way over to my bed, doing my best not to make any loud noises. Once I arrived at my bunk, I crawled under my warm blankets. Since I was so tired, I fell asleep right away, but before I closed my eyes, I swore that I saw my cloths shoved under Annie's bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Three whole years have passed since we arrived at the training grounds, and for those three years we have trained hard. Today was our final day of training, and tonight was the graduation ceremony. When I awoke that morning, I had noticed that I had slept in late. Knowing Shadis would have a fit, I quickly got out of bed, but froze when I saw that Mikasa was still fast asleep. What was going on? Mikasa was always up before the rest of us, so why was she sleeping in?

Deciding to ignore her, I began pulling on my uniform, but a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Sadie, didn't you hear? We have the whole day to ourselves!" Sasha said, and I looked over at her.

"R-really? Or are you and Connie just pulling a prank on everyone?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Nope, Shadis said that we could have the day off! I doubt you heard because you were asleep," Sasha replied, biting into the loaf of bread that she held in her right hand.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!" she said and ran out of the cabin, and I watched her run straight towards the dining hall.

That was Sasha, always rushing to get to the dining hall first! I pulled off my uniform and pulled on my usual pair of clothes. Since it was hot outside, I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail, and then left the cabin. The walk to the dining hall was short as usual. Since the cabins were close to it, anyone could just walk to the dining hall and would be there in no time!

When I walked into the dining hall, I quickly grabbed my food and then sat at the table where I usually sat with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. For the past two years, our table had become the most crowded table in the dining hall. I had made so many wonderful friends, but I knew that some of them would be taking a different path then me, and I may never see them again. When I slid into my usual seat next to Reiner, everyone looked at me and smile.

"Hey, Sadie, good timing! Jean was just talking about the plan for this afternoon," Marco said, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Afternoon plan? What afternoon plan?" I asked and Jean looked at me.

"Ok, during training Marco and I came across a lake, and I decided that we could all go swimming today! What do you say? Are you in?" Jean asked, and I nodded.

"Yea, of course! Sounds like fun," I said, but soon my smile turned into a frown.

Now thinking about it, I couldn't swim because of my leg. Sure, I could get into the water and all, but I couldn't go too far. Letting out a sigh, I looked at my friends and told them about it.

"It's ok, Sadie, we'll stay in the shallow end, right guys?" Reiner said, and everyone nodded.

"That's really sweet of all of you, but don't worry about me. I can read a book on the sidelines while you guys are swimming in the deeper end" I replied, and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright, it's settled then! See you guys there," Eren said, and then left with Armin and Mikasa following behind him.

Once the trio was gone, the rest of us began talking about other things while we ate our food. One by one, people left to go do other things, and soon Reiner and I were the only ones left. Since it was just the two of us, I began feeling a bit awkward. Ok, I'll admit that I like him…maybe more than a friend, but what does it matter? At some point in our lives, we grow to be very fond of someone.

"So, are you excited about graduating tonight?" Reiner asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, it's being held in Trost District, and I left behind two people that I care about. I guess I'd have to face them sooner or later. Though, on the bright side, we won't have to deal with Shadis anymore," I replied, and Reiner laughed.

"Yea, that's one thing we won't have to worry about," he said, and I smiled, but then became serious.

"Hey, Reiner, do you mind if I ask you what branch of the military you are going to join?" I asked, and he gave me a small smile.

"Yea, I don't mind. Honestly, I don't know, hopefully I'll figure something out! Anyways, how about you?" Reiner asked, and I shrugged.

"I know for a fact I won't graduate as one of the top ten cadets, so the only options I have is the Garrison Regiment and the Scouts. If you ask me, both are dangerous now that the Colossal and Armored Titans are around," I replied, and Reiner nodded.

"Yea, they are a huge pain," he said, but then fell silent.

After our small conversation, we went back to eating our breakfast in silence. Once I was finished, I stood up and left the dining hall, leaving Reiner behind.

-Time Skip-

"Hurry up, Sadie, do you wanna beat the boys there or not?!" Sasha asked, as she dragged me down the dirt path.

"I don't see what the problem is, Sasha. Why do we have to beat the boys there?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"I made a bet with Connie. You see, if we make it to the lake first, I get to have half of his food! But, if they beat us, he gets to have almost all of my food! So, c'mon let's get going you three!" Sasha said, and began running, not letting go of my arm.

I honestly couldn't wait until we arrived at the lake. It was so hot and I was sweaty since Sasha made us run the whole way, but I didn't mind. I knew how much Sasha liked food, so I was going to help her beat Connie! The four of us ran and ran until Sasha began yelling for joy when she saw that we were almost there.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" She yelled as she leaped into the opening, but then there was silence.

Wondering what had happened to her, Annie, Mikasa, and I ran into the opening, and I tried to control my laughter. Sitting on the bank waiting for us, were the boys.

"Nice try Sasha, looks like I win," Connie said, and Sasha dropped to her knees.

"Y-you cheated! There's no way you could have gotten here so fast with your short legs," She replied, and the boys shook their heads.

"We arrived ten minutes early. If you arrived before we did, you could have beaten us. Oh well, better luck next time," Amin said, and we all began laughing, except for Sasha who was moping over her lost food.

"Now that that's out of the way, who's ready for some fun?" Jean said, and we all cheered.

I watched as everyone jumped into the lake, one by one. Deciding to join them, I kicked off my sandals and then jumped in after them. Landing into the cold water wasn't very pleasant. I began to wonder how on earth did the boys stand it since they were shirtless and all. When I reached the surface, I filled my lungs with air and then looked at my friends.

"What's wrong, Ross, is it too cold for yah?" Eren asked, and I smirked.

"Not at all, Jaeger," I replied, and then dunked him beneath the water.

At this, everyone else joined in and began splashing and dunking each other into the water. I splashed both Annie and Armin, dunked Marco down into the water, and jumped Jean. While I was looking for my next victim, someone sneaked up behind me and picked me up.

"Ready for take of Sadie? Hold your breath!" Reiner said, and I began flailing around.

"Please don't, Reiner, that's so mean!" I said, and he laughed.

"Better hold your nose, Ross. One…two...three!"

On three, Reiner threw my small body over his head, and I went sailing through the air. When I landed into the cold water, I could feel water going up my nose and into my ears. I swam up to the surface and began coughing and sputtering.

"Hey, Sadie, you ok?" Reiner asked, patting my back, and I nodded in reply, doing my best not to spit water into his face.

"Yea, I'm fine!" I said, and began swimming towards Jean and my other friends.

"Alright, guys. We are now going to play Marco Polo," Jean said, and everyone cheered.

"Now, who wants to be it?" he asked, and everyone looked at Marco, and he sighed.

"Why me?" Marco asked, and Jean smiled.

"Because you are Marco."

Once we chose Marco to be it, we all scattered around, and the game began.

"Marco!" Marco shouted and began moving towards us with his eyes closed.

"Polo!" We shouted in returned, and I quickly moved away from him.

The game went on for a while, but soon it was over, and Mikasa had been caught. We then played two more rounds, and did a relay race. Soon, it was time to head back to the cabins to get ready for the graduation ceremony. Once we were all on the bank, I wrapped my arms around my body and shivered. This is what I got for forgetting my towel.

While putting my shoes on, I felt someone place a towel around my shoulders. Looking behind me, I smiled when I saw Jean.

"Hey, Jean, thanks" I said, and he shrugged.

"No problem, I'm just keeping an eye on you. I don't want you to catch a cold," he replied, and I gave him another smile.

"Thank you, oh, I still need to return your shirt! I washed it on laundry day, so it's clean," I said, and Jean shook his head.

"No, it's ok, you can have it," he replied, and I nodded.

"Alright then, thank you for the shirt, I promise that I'll repay you, someday. Anyways, see you later," I said, and walked away from him.

The walk back to camp was longer then the walk to the lake. We were all tired and wet, well maybe not Sasha and Connie who were arguing along the way. Once we were all back at camp, we showered and got ready for the graduation ceremony.

-At the Graduation Ceremony-

"Give your hearts!" Shadis yelled out, and we all saluted to him.

"From now on, you are no longer a cadet. You will be serving under the Garrison, the Scouts, or the Military Police. Now, I know all of you want to be in the Interior, but too bad, because only the top ten cadets get the privilege! Now, before I announce the top ten cadets, I will give a brief summary for all of the military branches, so listen up because I'm only saying this once!" Shadis announced, and I listened to him carefully.

His speech will probably be my choice over life and death.

"First, we have the Garrison Regiment. The Garrison is responsible for taking care of any titans that get into the city and they mend the gate. They also fight inside the walls. Next, we have the Scout Regiment. They put their lives on the line and venture outside the wall to try and kill as many titans and to claim land. And last, there is the Military Police. They serve the king and keep order inside the walls. Those are your three options, so choose wisely!"

After Shadis had finished explaining the three military branches, he cleared his throat before he listed the top ten cadets.

"The top ten cadets from the 104th Trainees Squad is Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstien, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and Christa Lenz. Congratulation to you all, and try not to die a horrible death"

Once Shadis was done speaking, we all cheered happily and began talking to each other about which branch of the military we were going to join. After everyone was done talking, we all went to change into more comfortable cloths, and then the celebration began, but I decided not to go. I was going to go home and see Leo and his mother. Going back to them was even harder than the training Shadis dumped on me. When I got there, Leo and his mother would probably glare at me, scold me, and they may even hate me, but I would accept that.

While I was walking down the narrow streets, I heard a pair of foot steps behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Jean inched closer and closer to me.

"Hey, Sadie, where are you going? Why are you missing the celebration?" he asked.

"I'm going home to see Leo and his mother. I haven't seen them in three years, and they probably think I'm dead," I replied, and he nodded.

"Ok, at least let me walk you home. You're a lady after all, you could get mugged," Jean said, and I glared at him.

"You know I did train with you for three whole years, and I kicked your butt at least two times," I said, and Jean chuckled.

"Still, Leo is my best friend, and I want you to get home safely," he said, and I sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

For a few minutes, we walked in silence, but then Jean began talking again.

"So, Sadie, what branch of the military are you going to join?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, both the Garrison and the Scouts are dangerous, and I'll probably die an early death, but I don't have much of a choice," I replied, and Jean looked at me.

"I wish you could join the Military Police with me and Marco, because I don't want you dying a dog's death," he said, but I didn't say anything.

For the rest of the way we said nothing, and soon we were at my house. I knocked on the door, listed as a pair of feet ran to the door, and soon Leo's face appeared from the door way.

"S-Sadie, is that you?" Leo asked, and I smiled.

"Hey, Leo, I'm back," I replied, and he pulled me into a hug.

"We were so worried about you!" he said and I nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry for running off like that," I replied, and he shook his head.

"It's ok, don't worry about it," he said and looked at Jean.

"Hey, Jean, did you walk her back?" Leo asked, and Jean nodded.

"Yea, she told me not to, but I did anyways. I wanted to make sure she arrived here safely! Anyways I should head back home, I'll see you later," he said, and then was gone.

Leo shut the door and led me into the kitchen, "You're just in time for dinner, are you hungry?" he asked, and I nodded in reply.

I walked over to the table, sat down, and looked at Leo's mother who just stared at me.

"Hey, I'm back," I said, and she burst into tears.

"Sadie Ross, you crazy girl, we were worried sick about you!" she said, and I nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry for running away. I was just tired of sitting here and I wanted to do something to protect you and the people of Trost," I replied, and she took my hand.

"We forgive you dear, just don't go dying on us!" Leo's mother said, and wiped away her tears.

"Now, are you up for some steak? I managed to buy some meat in the market today," she said, and I nodded.

"Yes, please, I would love a piece of steak! All we ate at camp was bread and this soup stuff that tasted gross…" I replied as I sat down at the kitchen table, possibly eating my last meal with my new family.

-The Next Day-

"C'mon, Ross, put that box of 3DMG gas tanks over there!" one of the Garrison soldiers yelled, and I sighed.

Even though this was the sixth box, my arms felt as if they were going to fall off. Now you might think I'm very weak if I can't carry six boxes of 3DMG gas tanks, but c'mon these wooden boxes are heavy! As I sat down the box on top of another, I made my way towards the wagon to pick up another box, but that was when I heard people screaming.

"Look at the wall, look at the wall!"

"The wall, it has a gigantic hole in it!"

"They're going to get in…the titans are going to get in!"

I ran out into the street and gasped when I saw the wall. Wall Rose had a gigantic hole, and it had the Colossal Titan written all over it! Out of all of the days, why today? Why couldn't the Colossal Titan pick next Tuesday? I guess that doesn't matter, because if we do not do something quick, Wall Rose and everyone inside will fall to the titans.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello dear reader! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for it not being that great. I do not own Attack on Titan, or any of the characters. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

After the Colossal Titan made his appearance, kicked a hole into the wall, and then vanished, every soldier was ordered to report to headquarters to receive orders and to prepare for battle. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to face the titans, but what choice did I have? I couldn't back out now! I had to fight, and I had to make sure Leo and his mother got out of here alive. While I was strapping on my 3d maneuvering gear, Jean ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm telling you right now, you better not die!" he said and I sighed.

"Don't worry, Jean, I'll be fine!" I replied as I checked my gear, making sure it was on correctly.

"Ok, but if the battle gets to chaotic for you, come find me! What squad are you on anyways?" he asked.

"I'm on squad 19, and so is Marco, Reiner, and Bertolt! I'll be with our friends, so you don't have to worry," I said, and Jean sighed softly.

"I guess I feel a bit better knowing you'll be with those three, just promise me you'll be careful," Jean said and I nodded.

"I promise I'll be careful. Anyways, I need to get going, I'll see you later," I said and walked away, leaving Jean behind.

Once I had walked out of the gigantic building and into the sunlight, I used my 3d maneuvering gear to get onto the roof tops to join my squad. There, we waited for a Garrison soldier to give us orders.

"So, are you guys peeing yourselves like the others cadets?" Reiner asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams, Braun, how about you? Have you soiled your britches yet?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"No, not yet! How about you Marco?" he asked, and Marco gave us a small smile.

"No, I haven't, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared!" he replied, and Bertolt only smiled.

The three of us joked around, trying to calm our nerves a bit, but the fun didn't last. No, a mysterious girl who was also a part of squad 19 just had to ruin the fun!

"You three should stop joking round and get serious! This is no laughing matter, and I highly doubt you'll be laughing when you get eaten by a titan!" the raven haired girl said coldly, and we looked at her.

"Lighten up, chick, we're just trying to put our nerves at ease. I mean, a lot of us are terrified," Reiner replied, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"What good will a few jokes do? A lot of cadets are probably going to die anyways," she said and placed her hands on her hips, and we glared at her.

"How can you say something like that? Stop thinking negatively, and think positively!" Marco said, and the girl shook her head.

"Whatever," she replied and turned away from us.

Deciding to ignore her, we went back to making jokes and we talked about how we could defeat the titans. Sadly, we didn't get to make any more jokes or talk since the Garrison soldier who would be giving us orders arrived.

"Alright, squad 19, it's time for you to move out! You will be going to the eastern part of Trost. Good luck and try not to die," the soldier said, and the five of us drew our swords.

"You heard the man, c'mon guy's let's go kick some titan butt!" I shouted, and at that, the five of us began racing towards the titans.

In seconds, there were three titans in front of us. One was a ten meter, and the other two were probably in the fourteen meter class. Hoping my friends would be ok, I charged towards the ten meter titan, doing my best to avoid its hands as it tried to grab me. Once I had managed to get around the titan, I aimed my wire at the nape of its neck, reeled myself in, and struck quickly. After I killed the titan, I quickly retreated to the roof of one of the houses and looked for my friends. At first, I couldn't see them, which worried me, but as I looked around, I had noticed that they were ahead of me.

Sighing, I jumped off the roof and began making my way towards my friends who were already fighting again. This time, there were five titans, which meant we had to be more careful. One false move and one of us could end up dying a horrible death! Repeating what I did earlier, I attacked the nearest titan I could get to, and sliced the nape of its neck clean off. Landing on the roof once again, I looked down at my hands and stared at the blood. I hated it, I wanted to clean it off right away, but I didn't have enough time because more titans were coming, and there was still one titan remaining. Since the girl from earlier was fighting it, I decided that she would be ok, but before I left the roof, I heard a scream.

Looking back, I saw that the raven haired girl was getting squeezed to death, and I began trembling in fear. Even though she was rude to me and my friends, I couldn't let her die! Clutching the handles of my swords, I aimed for the nape of the neck once more and went for the kill, but while I was inching closer and closer to the titan's neck, a humungous hand grabbed me and yanked me away. I began wiggling around, trying to loosen the titan's grip, but its grip only seemed to become tighter around me. Soon, my ribs felt like they were going to be turned into a pile dust, and I began screaming out in pain. It hurt so much, but this couldn't compare to the day when I lost my family and my leg.

I continued screaming and trashing around, but it didn't solve anything. The titan was bringing me closer and closer to its mouth, but then it stopped. Soon, I felt the titans grip loosen as it began falling to the ground. Before I could fall a boy, who I couldn't make out at the moment, pulled me out of the titans hand and carried me toward the roof. Not caring who it was, I wrapped my arms around them tightly and buried my face into their chest.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Sadie!" the boy said, and I looked up.

Looking down at me with his golden eyes, was Reiner Braun. Trying to blink back tears, I held onto him and trembled in his arms.

"It's ok, calm down, your safe! Are you ok though? Can you stand?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I-I think so," I said as I stood up on my legs that shook like pudding.

"Is that girl ok?" I asked and Reiner nodded.

"Yea, Bertolt saved her," he replied and I nodded, wiping my eyes on my jacket sleeve.

"Where's Marco, is he ok?" I asked, and he nodded.

"He's fine, don't worry! C'mon, we need to get moving, it's not safe here," Reiner said and I nodded.

Once Reiner took off, I followed his lead as we made our way towards the rest of squad 19. Once we caught up with the others, I looked over at Marco and Bertolt who looked back at me.

"We are discussing a strategy to use against the titans. Since we almost lost you and Anna, we need to come up with a plan so we can avoid that again," Marco said, and I looked over at the raven haired girl whose name was Anna.

"Well, what do you have so far?" I asked, and Marco sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know what we should do! If we had Armin, maybe we could come up with a great strategy, but he is in another squad," he said, and I began thinking.

"What if we worked in pairs?" I asked, and Reiner nodded.

"It's a start! What do you guys think?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Ok, so we spotted two more titans ahead. We'll take the one on the left, and you two take the one on the right," Marco said, and Reiner and I both nodded.

"I guess that's fine, either way it doesn't matter," I replied, and Marco nodded.

"Ok, for now we'll work in pairs. Alright squad 19 let's go!" he said, and once again, we began making our way towards the titans.

Reiner and I split from the other three as we inched closer to the twelve meter titan on the right. While I distracted it, Reiner maneuvered his way towards the titan's neck and killed it. Looking over to the left, I smiled as I saw that my friends were successful at killing the second titan. Everything was going great, but would our luck last? As we were setting out for the next group of titans, there was a four meter titan that neither of us had noticed. As we sailed over it, the titan jumped up and bit into my artificial leg. This caused me to lose control and I slammed onto the roof of one of the houses. Since that four meter titan took a chuck out of my artificial leg, I couldn't stand up or walk, so how was I supposed to fight?

"Sadie, are you ok?" Reiner yelled as he began rushing to my side, and I nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to move on without my artificial leg," I said, and Reiner cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, Sadie, you're going to be fine!" he said, but I could see that he was worried.

"How? There's nothing you guys can do," I replied, and Reiner bit his lip.

"I'll carry you back to headquarters then," he said as he scooped me up in is arms.

I held onto his shirt, looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Reiner, get out of the way!" I yelled as I pushed him away from my body as a titan's hand came crashing down onto the roof.

I watched as Reiner's body rolled away from me, and I began scrambling towards him, but then the titan grabbed my and lifted me towards his mouth.

"Sadie, hold on, I'm coming!" Reiner shouted as he ran towards me, his hand out in front of him.

I extended my hand, trying to grab his, but only our finger tips brushed. Then the titan's mouth closed around my arm, and I couldn't see anything except darkness.

-Time Skip and Jean's POV-

"Shut up, Connie, it doesn't matter! We don't have enough gas to make it back up the wall, so we're dead anyways!" Jean snapped, and Connie sighed.

"But we have to try! C'mon, Jean, let's face those titans!" Connie said and Jean sighed.

"If we go and fight the titans now, we'll just end up dead, but we're dead just sitting here anyways. Only if the Quartermasters had done their job, we could have stocked up on gas," Jean said and then cursed.

"Fine, if you won't help, then I'll go ask someone else," Connie replied, and ran off to ask another cadet to help him fight against the titans.

Jean didn't want to fight the titans, not now. He was waiting for squad 19 to return, he was waiting for Sadie to come back. Letting out a sigh of frustration, the two toned haired boy looked around, trying to spot his fellow cadets. It wasn't long before his friends tumbled onto the roof, looking exhausted and frightened. Jean stood up and ran over to his friends, but froze when he didn't see Sadie.

"Reiner, where is Sadie?" Jean asked, and Reiner looked at him.

"Jean, I'm sorry, but she's gone," he said, and Jean frowned.

"N-no, she can't be! You're lying!" Jean said, and Marco and Bertolt shook their heads.

"She sacrificed herself in order to save me…I tried saving here, I truly did, but I was too late!" Reiner said, and Jean sank to his knees.

He should have requested her to be in his squad, or forced her to join him. He had failed to protect his best friends sister…what and how was he going to tell them about Sadie's death?


	7. Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes, everything was dark and hazy.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I looked around, trying to see where I was.

I could tell that I was standing in a pool of liquid...was I wading in a pond? As my eyes adjusted, I looked down and gasped. I wasn't wading in a pond, no I was standing in red liquid surrounded by corpses. This meant only one thing, I had been swallowed whole by a titan. Everything that had happened came back to me. Reiner, he tried carrying me back to headquarters when a titan slammed its hand down on the room, separating us. As I tried crawling to him, I was grabbed and then the titan swallowed me. I looked at my right arm and gasped. It wasn't there…it was gone.

"T-this can't be happening!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I can't die like this! If I die, I won't get to see Leo and his mother! If I die, I will never see my friends or I will never be able to argue with Jean over stupid things! If I die…I'll never be able to think about Reiner," I whispered, and then plunged my hand down into the red liquid.

I felt around for the blades on my 3d maneuvering gear, slid one out of its slot, and then made my way over to the titan's stomach.

"Sorry, but I am not turning into a pile of titan crap in the woods!" I said as I plunged my blade into the titan's stomach, and it roared loudly. A tidal wave of read liquid splashed me in the face, and I spat out some of the liquid, and it didn't taste great at all.

"You can roar and stomp around all you want, but I am getting out of here!" I said loudly and began attempting to cut myself out of the titan's stomach, but it wasn't working.

Soon, I dropped my hand to rest a bit and sighed, "I won't give up…." I whispered and then looked up at the titan's esophagus.

"You hear me?! I won't give up!" I screamed loudly, and at that, everything went black…

-Jean's POV-

"Hey, weren't we taught not to let a fellow soldier fight alone?! You all are turning into cowards!" Jean said and followed after Mikasa.

"Did you guys hear that? You are all cowards!" Sasha said, and she and Connie both followed after Jean.

Soon, everyone began thinking about Mikasa's words and then followed her lead. They had to do this quickly, because if they didn't, they would all run out of gas and would be doomed!

"Mikasa's amazing!" Connie exclaimed as he watched his fellow cadet sore through the air.

"No, she's using too much gas! She'll run out soon!" Armin said and watched as Mikasa took down a titan and then turned.

They cadets continued following her lead, but soon Mikasa had ran out of gas and fell onto a roof top below.

"Jean, take the lead!" Connie shouted as he turned to go after Mikasa, and Jean cursed and continued going.

Would he be leading his comrades to their death? He didn't know, but he hoped they would survive until they got to headquarters. As the cadets continued to make their way towards the huge building that was covered in titans, a group of titans approached them and Jean bit his lip. The cadets maneuvered their way through the titans, but some weren't lucky. Jean had almost ended up with them, but as one of the titans grabbed his leg, he sliced off its finger and continued going. At full speed, Jean raced to headquarters, put his arms in front of his face, and crashed through one of the glass windows. As he rolled over on the floor, he looked to see how many cadets had made it. Thankfully, only a few had died.

As Jean sat up on his knees, he turned his head and saw two soldiers hiding under the desk. It was the Quartermasters. In anger, Jean grabbed the male by the color of his shirt and punched him square in the face, and Marco grabbed his friend, pulling him back.

"You pathetic cowards, you left us to die!" Jean yelled, and the girl soldier, who had blood on her face, crouched down in front of her fellow comrade and looked at Jean.

"The titans blocked us in, there was nothing we could to!" she yelled back, and Jean glared at her.

"It's your job to figure out a way how to deal with the problem! A lot of soldiers died because of you!" he yelled in anger, and Marco sighed.

"Jean, calm down!" he said, letting go of his friend, and Jean did his best to calm down.

Soon the room fell silent and everyone stood there, but the silence didn't last long.

"Everyone, get down!" Reiner yelled, and the building shook as a titan made hole into the building.

At this, everyone began panicking and ran to the door, trying to escape, but Jean just stood there, staring at the titan who was looking back at him. As he stared at titan, a gigantic fist came into contact with the titan's face.

"What?!" Jean said and watched as the titan flew away from the hole, and another titan appeared.

Soon, three people broken through another window, and Jean saw that it was Armin, Connie, and Mikasa.

"Good job Armin, we made it just in time!" Connie said, slapping Armin on the back.

Connie then stood up and pointed to the titan that had just punched the other titan.

"Guys, that abnormal titan only attacks other titans! This is our ticket out of here!" Connie said, and everyone began talking and Jean shook his head.

"No, that's impossible!" Jean said, and Mikasa shook her head.

"No, it's not Jean, c'mon we need to take back the supply room," Mikasa said and all the remaining cadets followed her.

Once they were down stairs by the lift that would take them to the supply room, they began searching for anything that would help them beat the titans that had managed to get into to the supply room.

"Ok, we found some boxes full of Military Police riffles that are covered in dust, will these work" Jean asked as he took one out of the wooden box.

"I'm sure those will do fine," Armin said, and looked at the faces around him.

"Ok, here's the plan, we're are looking at about seven three or four meter titans in the supply room. Most of the cadets will take a riffle, step into the lift, and then will be lowered down into the supply room. When the titans come into view, you will shoot them which will blind them. Then, seven of you will swoop down from the ceiling and strike their nape. That's it…that's the plan! If one group messes up we are all dead," Armin said, and Marco smiled.

"Hey, I say that's an amazing plan!" He said, smiling, and the others nodded.

"Ok, everyone into the lift!" Jean said as everyone began piling into the lift with a rifle.

"Good luck you guys," Marco said as he joined the rest of the cadets in the lift.

Soon the lift slowly went down, and Marco and Armin could feel their comrades shaking in fear. Once the lift came to a stop, they all pointed their guns at the titans and waited for them to close it.

"Hold your fire, let them come closer!" Marco said, and watched as the titans came closer and closer to the lift.

"Wait for it…on my signal…" Marco said as he placed his finger onto the trigger.

Once the titans had come as close as they could, that's when Marco gave the signal.

"Fire!"

At that, the cadets pulled the triggers on their guns, and soon the supply room was loud with gun fire. As the titans recoiled from the lift, blinded, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, and Jean swooped down and stuck at the titan's nape, but Sasha and Connie had missed.

"H-hey there, I'm sorry about that!" Sasha said as she backed away from the titan.

"Oh no, Connie and Sasha missed!" Jean called, and Sasha screamed as the titan tried to tackle her.

Mikasa and Annie jumped in and killed the remaining titans.

"Mikasa, you saved my life!" Sasha said as she grabbed onto her jacket.

"Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked, and Sasha shook her head.

"N-No, I'm ok!"

"Then get up, we have to refill our gas tanks quickly," she said and then left to go refill her gas tanks.

Once all of the cadets had filled up their gas tanks, they made their way out of the building and began making their way up the wall.  
"Mikasa, what's going on?" Armin asked as he made his way up to the roof top his friend was standing on, and looked over at the titan that had been killing the other titans.

"Oh my gosh, cannibalism?" Armin said as he watched the other titans eat the titan that had been on a rampage.

"Let's just leave it, there is no way that thing could be our ally! Once a titan, always a titan," Jean said, as he turned around, about to head off to the wall, but Armin stopped him.

"Look, it's the titan that killed Thomas!" he said, and they watched as the titan pushed out of the grasp of the other titans, and attacked the titan that had killed Thomas Wagner.

The titan sank its teeth into the other titan's neck and then slammed it against another one. After that, it had used up all of its energy, and collapsed.

"Guys, I think something is coming out of the nape…" Armin said, and Jean looked down at the fallen titan.

Emerging from the titan's nape, was Eren Jaeger. Mikasa gasped, left the roof tops, and ran over to Eren. Jean watched as she embraced him and placed her head on his chest, probably listening for Eren's heartbeat. When she began crying, he honestly didn't know if Eren was alive or dead, but decided that he would help Mikasa and Armin get Eren's body safely onto the roof. Once they hauled Eren's body onto the roof of headquarters, he watched as Armin and Mikasa huddled around their friend.

"I can't believe it…Eren did all of this?" Jean asked as he looked back at the decaying titan corpses.


	8. Chapter 7

The mysterious, 15 meter titan walked through the streets of Trost, looking for something, or maybe for someone. As it walked, the ground shook beneath its feet, making loud thuds. As the mysterious titan continued onward, it couldn't help but notice that other titans were throwing themselves at it. Every time a titan tried to attack it, the mysterious titan only killed the titan in return, and left its body to rot. You would think that the other titans would learn not to mess with the mysterious titan, but c'mon, titans are stupid! As a 12 meter charged at the 15 meter titan, the mysterious titan grabbed its attacker, bit into the nape of its neck, and ripped it off. The mysterious titan then tossed the 12 meter titan to the ground and continued on its marry way.

-Eren's POV-

"I will kill them all…every last one…"

"Eren!"

Eren opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Garrison soldiers pointing swords and guns at him and his two friends. What was going on? Why were they pointing swords and guns at him as if he was some kind of criminal? Why did they look like they wanted to kill him? Eren looked up and saw the commander that gave them orders this morning. He honestly looked like a confused bearded walrus, but that wasn't the issue here.

"Eren Jaeger, we have brought you here to ask you an important question! Are you a titan or a human?"

Eren looked at the commander in confusion. What kind of question was that? He was human!

"Sir, I do not understand your question," Eren said, and the commander sighed.

"I said are you a titan, or a human! You better not fool around either, one false move and I will blast you with that cannon!" the commander said, and Eren looked up to see a cannon pointed directly at him.

This whole situation was absurd! What had happened? How did he even get in this situation? Why did the Garrison think he was a titan when he was obviously human? He didn't understand anything at the moment, and wondered why he couldn't remember anything.

"I am human, sir," he replied, and the commander crossed his arms.

"Liar! We all saw you emerge from the nape of a titan! Now, explain to me why you were in the nape of a titan!" the commander said, and Eren squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about, sir! Eren replied, and then the commander went completely silent.

"I see…" the commander said as he raised his arm.

"FIRE THE CANON!"

"WHAT?!" Eren cried, and Mikasa threw away her swords and began dragging Eren away.

There was no way out, no way to escape. They could try escaping over the wall, but there were probably more Garrison soldiers waiting for them on the other side. Eren knew he had to do one thing, and one thing only. He had to protect his friends from getting hit by that cannon. As he squirmed out of Mikasa's grasp, he grabbed her and pulled her along with him as he grabbed Armin. He then raised his hand to his mouth, bit into it, and then everything went blank. All Eren heard was the sound of the cannon.

-Jean's POV-

"So, what happened to Mikasa, Armin and Eren?" Ymir asked, and Connie looked up at the two girls in front of him.

"I don't know, I wasn't with them! Look, go ask Jean over there, he probably knows!" Connie replied, and Krista and Ymir turned their attention to the two toned haired boy.

"Well, what happened?"

Jean took a sip of water from his water skin and then wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"I can't tell you what happened, but I'll tell you he's in the hands of the Garrison," Jean replied, and the two girls began to look puzzled.

"I can't do this anymore!" Daz yelled as he drew his sword.

"Hey, hold on Daz!" Marco said and held onto the boy's arms.

"Let me go! I don't want to die like that! I watched all my buddies get ripped apart, and I am not going down like that! I'd rather kill myself right here and now!" Daz screamed and began flailing around.

"Hold on, Daz, don't do that! We are all battling our fears here! I mean look at Sasha, she's been through a lot and she's still a proud soldier!" Marco said, looking over at Sasha who had leaned over and began groaning.

"My stomach hurts, someone put me on the casualty list!" she cried and Daz only struggled more.

Jean sat his water skin on the table in front of him and sighed.

"I guess the Garrison knows what they are doing. If people found out about Eren, they'd-"

"Was that the sound of cannon fire?" a soldier yelled, and everyone looked into the sky.

"Look, there's smoke!"

"It's inside the wall!"

At this, some of the soldiers began to panic, others trembled in fear. Jean turned towards his fellow cadets, and watched as all of the color drain from Reiner's face. He watched as Reiner flew into the air and Annie and Bertolt were right behind him.

"Hey!" Jean called as he went after them, wondering what was going on.

As they came closer and closer to the smoke, Jean had noticed that the smoke was coming from where the Garrison was holding Eren. Once he had landed next to Annie, Jean looked around and gasped when he saw a decaying titan.

"What's going on down there?" Reiner questioned, but Jean and the others stayed silent.

-Eren and Armin's POV-

Everything was dark, and his surroundings felt warm, but what was bothering him the most was the ringing in his ear. What had caused his ear to ring so violently? Then he remembered the cannon fire. Quickly opening his eyes, Eren gasped when he saw that his hand was stuck to what seemed like muscle.

"What the-?!" he yelled and began pulling his hand away from the muscle.

It took a lot of strength to do so, but soon his hand was free and he was to. Once the smoke had cleared just enough for him to see, Eren saw that he was sitting in the nape of a titan.

"Crap…" he mumbled to himself and then began making his way out of the nape of the tian.

Once all of his limbs were free from the muscle, he climbed down the tians back and began looking for Mikasa and Armin which he found sitting inside the titans ribcage like two birds in a cage.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Yea, but I think Armin wet himself," Mikasa replied, and Armin looked over at her.

"No, I didn't! I was just startled," Armin replied and then stood up.

The three walked out from under the ginormous ribcage of the titan and watched as it decayed. They could barely hear the screams of the startled soldiers.

"While I was in there, I remembered something," he admitted and then looked at the key that was around his neck.

"This key…the key that my father gave me, I remember he said it was the key to the basement back at my home in Wall Maria. He said that the answer to defeating the tians was in there," he said and then began thinking.

Two ideas popped into his head.

"I have two plans, ok. I highly doubt the Garrison is just going to let me go, so I'll escape over the wall, turn into a titan, and flee," Eren said, and Mikasa and Armin looked at him.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Armin asked, and Eren shrugged.

"If I get out of here, I'll go home and look what's inside the basement. With this power…I can become stronger and defeat the titans!" he said, and fell silent when he felt a line of blood fall from his nose.

"You have a nose bleed," Mikasa said, and Armin bit his lip.

"Eren, it's clearly messing with your body, and that's not a good thing," Armin said, and Eren glared at him.

"I don't care about my condition! All I care about if defeating the titans!" he snapped and then sighed.

"If you guys don't try to defend me, then they won't try to kill you. So, I think I should go alone."

"Eren, I'm coming with you!" Mikasa said, and he shook his head.

"You can't, then you'll be at risk to!"

"I don't care, I'm going with you no matter what!"

"Look, I don't need your help, I'm not your kid brother!" he yelled.

As the two of them argued about Eren's plan, Armin sat in front of them, trying to figure out a way to help Eren. Was this it? Was this how he was going to lose his friends? He couldn't bear the thought of losing them. Why was he so weak when it came to strength? Why was he so useless?

"Wait, Mikasa, I said I had two plans," Eren said and then turned to Armin.

"Armin."

Armin looked at Eren and chocked back a sob.

"Yes, Eren?"

"I need you to convince the Garrison I am not threat. With your brain, I'm sure you can do it," Eren said, and Armin bit his lip.

"But, Eren, I don't think I can-."

"Armin, I know you can do this! That brain has saved me and Mikasa more than once," Eren said, and the blonde looked over at him.

"But, when did I ever save you?"

"Back when the titans entered Wall Maria, if you hadn't told Hanse that me and Mikasa where still inside the wall, that titan would have killed us to," Eren said, and Armin looked down at his knees.

"It's ok if you can't Armin, no pressure," Eren said, and then everything fell silent for about a minute.

Making his decision, Armin stood up and looked at his friends.

"I'll do it."

At that, Armin turned away and began making his way through the smoke, unstrapping his 3d maneuvering gear so it wouldn't look as if he was trying to escape. Once he heard his gear drop to the ground, he ran out of the smoke, stood in front of the Garrison soldiers, and held up his arms to show that he was unarmed.

"Stay right here, you monster! I'll give the signal, I'll do it!" The Garrison commander yelled.

"Eren is not a threat! He is willing to share all the information he has!" Armin yelled, and the commander shook his head.

"I don't believe a word of it! You want us to beg for our lives like dogs?! We have seen what he is!" the commander yelled in terror.

"I understand that most of you saw him fight as a titan, but didn't any of you notice how the titans attacked him as if he were prey? That means that the titans see him as a human just like us! No matter how you see it, you can't change the fact that it's true!" Armin said, and let his words sink in.

"He has a point…" the Garrison soldiers said to one another.

"A titan on our side? That's absurd…but could be useful."

At that, Garrison soldiers began lowering their weapons and the commander gasped.

"No, don't fall for their plan! They may seem harmless, but they are waiting for their chance to attack us!" the commander yelled, and at that the other soldiers raised their weapons once more.

'It's no use, he's too frightened to think! Eren! Mikasa!' Armin thought and turned his head to look at his friends.

Eren and Mikasa looked at the blonde headed boy and nodded, telling him that he could do this. Regaining his confidence, Armin turned back to the Garrison soldiers and saluted to them.

"I am a soldier who dedicated their life to help humanity defeat the titans! Our troops are falling, and with the strength of his tian power, I believe we can even take back this fallen town! For the glory of human kind and for the time I have left on this earth, I argue for his value as a fighting asset!" Armin screamed, and the Garrison soldiers fell silent.

"Commander, maybe we should-."

"SILENCE! THEY ARE TRAITORS AGAINST HUMANITY!" the commander yelled, and raised his arm to fire the cannon.

Armin watched in horror, thinking that this was the end for him and his friend, but someone grabbed the commander's arm.

"Stop, that's enough!" the voice of an old man said, and everyone looked at the man.

"General Pyxis!"

"Look at that magnificent salute he's giving you! Anyways, I just got here, Commander, why don't you go and take care of the reinforcements, I think I should listen to what these people have to say," General Pyxis said looking at the three teens in front of him.

Armin dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. He had done it, he had saved his friends.


End file.
